


Stormbird

by whatacartouchebag



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacartouchebag/pseuds/whatacartouchebag
Summary: Never knowing the soothing fall of rain, only seeing the effect of the flood season, Atem watched the storm as it roiled overhead. With every heralding strike of blinding white, the crashing boom, hard enough to shake windows, he watched, utterly entranced and wanting only the pure contentment in his soul to last.





	Stormbird

Crimson eyes traced the almost invisible skyline in the dark. With every handful of seconds that passed, a sharp burst of light flared through the sky, illuminating the horizon of Domino City and turning it into a mockery of daylight.

The broiling rumble soon followed, like a kettle drum that began with a gentle rumble that ended with a cracking crescendo. With every flash of light and crash of thunder, the young man sat on the bed, utterly soothed by what he watched.

Even as the rain poured down against the window, a ravenous staccato against the glass, he sat upon the bed, arms folded neatly on the windowsill with his chin nestled against them.

How soothing it would be to hear this every day, knowing what life-giving rains came from the sky…

He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and comfort that came from the growing storm, and he almost missed the sound of the door opening behind him. He didn’t however, miss the soft chuckle that pricked at his ears, causing him to raise his head and glance over his shoulder.

“Are you still watching?” Yugi asked him quietly, as if he’d break the reverie the storm held upon the young man.

Atem could only smile softly at him, extending an arm to him like a languid panther stretching in the noonday sun. Without needing a reply, Yugi continued over to him, joining him on the bed and curling in close to the pharaoh’s side. Crimson eyes closed as his cheek nestled against wild hair. He could smell the rain on him.

Fingers reached up to brush Atem’s cheek gently, and he drew back a little to glance down at his partner.

“What is it?” he breathed softly.

“How often did you wait for the rain to arrive like this?”

The question almost caught him unawares. He knew Yugi was awfully perceptive about most things, but he’d plucked the reasoning behind his attraction to storms as easily as reading a book. He leant into that featherlight touch, reaching a hand up to cover his gently.

“Before the start of every flood season,” Atem told him quietly. “Days upon days of waiting. Of promises of ‘soon.’ Of scholars who finally saw the stars.”

He turned his gaze to the window once more, enamoured briefly by the fierce weather once more.

“We never saw the rains, only the effect that it had upon the land… The life that it gave to the people.”

Yugi watched him speak so gently, watching his gaze travel so far away from the little bed they sat upon. To see what he had seen more than a thousand lifetimes ago… he could only dream to be where those crimson eyes now strayed.

“To see the true power of a storm,” Atem continued, pulling Yugi back from his thoughts. “Is an incredible thing… To know that _this_ is what brought about the cycle of prosperity for my people.”

The warm smile covered Yugi’s expression, and he leant up to brush a faint press of lips to a cheek. Atem felt his own smile curl in response, and he turned back to his partner, feeling nothing but true contentment as the ferocious storm raged outside.

Lips brushed his own and he felt the worry of ages slip from him, warmth settling deep in his chest.

Years upon years of waiting for the flood seasons, yet he held within his arms the sweetest life-giving water of them all.


End file.
